Dante
by Luna Isabella Parker
Summary: Asi fue creciendo Dane surante un año... trato de aelantar algo al historia para llegar a la etapa temporal en la ke estamnos en el foro


Los personajes originales de la banda como su autores son propiedad de Damon y Jamie y los personajes ideados por mis amigas son su propiedad y yo solo los too prestados para darle mas interés a la historia..

En Kong, mas específicamente en la terraza la princesa de los avernos junto a su esposo miraban el cielo recostados sobre el suelo mientras su pequeño hijo, Dante Jacob Niccals intentaba atrapar a una mariposa para aplastarla.

_ Sabes cariño?-dijo ella- nunca pensé que dos personas como nosotros podríamos vivir como una familia normal, o casi, y menos antes que los demás aquí en Kong,

_ Siempre crueles, malvados, pero buenos padres y una pareja inseparable. Y mira a nuestro pequeño, crece saludablemente y algún día será un gran demonio como su madre. Aun recuerdo cuando empezó a decir sus primeras palabras.

FLASHBACK

_ Vamos cariño, di mami-alentaba la diablesa a su hijo mientras en el living junto a ellos Leez y 2D jugaban videojuegos.

_ Anda Dante, di papá, yo se que puedes-alentaba el bajista a su niño.

En ese momento el perrito de la loba, Stuart, ladró y el peliazul asustado gritó.

_ Cállate Face-ache-dijo Murdoc golpeándolo

_ ...Face-Ache...-dijo el pequeño diablillo pronunciando sus primeras palabras mientras su Tía Leez se descostillaba de risa y sus padres miraban con celos al vocalista.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_ jaja, yo recuerdo sus primeros pasos apenas sabia pararse.

FLASHBACK

El pequeño Dante intentaba pararse solito y para eso se sostuvo de los pantalones de Milla quien lo miró con ternura hasta que este se calló llevándose consigo los pantalones de la rusa causando un efecto noseblead en la nipona que los observaba.

_ MILLA!!! Lo siento mucho-dijo la madre del niño tomándolo en brazos.

_ Nod sangue- dijo el niño tratando e acercarse a la nipona para lamer la sangre.

_ Eres un incubo, no un vampiro, Dantz- o reprendió su madre mejor me lo llevo antes de que ocasione mas problemas- Akuma beso la mejilla de la rusa y le guiño un ojo mientras se iba.

Noodle las miraba ingenua sin entender porque la ojiverde siempre saludaba así a su novia, pero solo se dedico a limpiarse la sangre.

En la cocina Russel le hacia algo de comer a Dante mientras Stu-Pot jugaba con el.

_ ven con papi pequeño- lo llamo su padre que recién entraba-a ver si ya caminas.

El niño caminó hacia su padre perfectamente pero cuando ya estaba parado junto a el le bajo los pantalones intencionalmente ya que había tomado esa costumbre.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

_ Que niño tan inteligente, y que rápido crece- decía su madre despeinando los cabellos morado oscuro del niño cuyo corte era idéntico al de su padre.

_Recuerdas, amor, como se ponía celoso de Noods al principio?

_Es que ella siempre fue como una hija para ti, y eso l e molestaba a Dante.

FLASHBACK

En la habitación de Akuma que ahora le pertenecía a Dante y su madre dormía en la Winne, la diablesa y las demás chicas de Kong jugaban con el pequeño que tendía a jalar el cabello de la guitarrista provocándole risas a las demás.

_ Basta Dantz, ya no que me lastimas-se quejaba la nipona.

Murdoc entró en la habitación y su hijo corrió a abrazarlo

_ Hola pequeño, que te dije de los abrazos?

_ Mami, y niñas-balbuceo el joven diablillo que ya dominaba mejor su vocabulario

_ bien, solo las niñas porque los niño no abrazan niños, eso es homosexual

_ Face-Ache!!- rió el niño.

_ Bien!! El Face-ache es homosexual-le felicitó su padre mientras la loba algo molesta le quita al niño de los brazos

_ Tu tío stuart no es eso que dice tu padre, no le hagas caso.- dice la pelirroja

Muds beso a su mujer y luego despeinó un poco a la nipona lo que provocó que dante la mordiese en el brazo.

FIN DAL FLASHBACK

_Al menos entendió que Noods es casi como su hermana- dijo ella con seriedad observando a niño que se comía una lagartija.

_y quien diría que después de todo un año, en unos días- dijo el y coloco su mano sobre el abdomen de ella- tendría una hermana de verdad.

Akuma lo beso ante el gesto de repulsión del niño


End file.
